


這一路走來

by Leviosa310



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviosa310/pseuds/Leviosa310
Summary: 如果當年劫盜四人組畢業後各自加入鳳凰會，在努力對抗佛地魔的同時，詹姆波特和雷木思路平都各自結婚擁有家庭。此時，一個預言指出，於1985年復活節前後出生的女孩，將是打敗黑魔王之人，這個預言被當時的間諜蟲尾聽到並告訴佛地魔，此時已被莉莉說服轉為鳳凰會臥底的石內卜帶著黑魔王最終的決定告訴鄧不利多：佛地魔知道了預言，並即將來殺死路平一家，那麼故事將會如何發展呢？
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)





	這一路走來

許多年後，當怡君面對冰冷的牢房和嚴刑拷打時，他便會想起路平教授帶他走去冰淇淋店的那個傍晚，和在夕陽餘暉下閃爍銀光的鑰匙圈。

1996年7月

「啪--啪-啪」（是否可通過？）  
「啪啪啪」（不安全，待確認）  
兩個穿著制服的女孩正蹲在一堆紅磚凌亂砌成的圍牆邊，汗水不斷滴落土壤旁的雜草堆。

「怎麼那麼久啊靠？」語儒嘶嘶地低聲說道。「我快要熱死啦。」  
「噓……」怡君連忙伸手摀住她的嘴，模糊地聽見牆的另一邊傳來糾察隊的說話聲。

怡君在等待學校圍牆另一邊把風同學的信號，如果說有什麼能緩解國中入學考的焦慮，那就是在晚餐時間翻牆到校外雜貨店吃上幾支小美冰淇淋，所以他們此刻才會蹲在這堵怡君發現的紅磚牆邊，一邊將耳朵貼在縫隙傾聽外面的情形。

「啪—啪------啪」隔牆對面傳來安全可通過的訊號。  
「啪------啪--啪啪」（收到，出發！）怡君對著圍牆敲了敲，跟在語儒的身後雙手撐上牆頭，正準備翻過高聳的牆頭時，忽然聽見逼近的腳步聲和尖銳的哨音。

喔該死！

「你們四個！！偷偷摸摸地在搞什麼飛機？！！」

最後他們誰也沒吃到冰淇淋，而是全被罰站在校門口旁的走廊上，肚子餓得咕咕叫，怡君想著已經在蒸飯箱蒸過頭發臭的花椰菜和紅蘿蔔，努力說服自己那種噁心的東西不吃也罷。

「入學考只剩下30天了，還整天只知道鬼混！」學務主任的口水狂灑而下，「隔壁城北國小的學生哪個不是把握時間溫習功課，你們呢？就會給學校丟臉！」

「你們的父母花了這麼多錢送你們來私立學校，就是期許你們好好念書，成為對社會有用的人，結果呢……」是啊，他們的父母不只交了昂貴的學費，逢年過節也又是茶葉罐又是水果禮盒地送，真是可笑極了。她自娛自樂地想，要是他們連第一志願都考不上，不知道老師們要不要把錢都吐回來呢？

「你在笑什麼？」高大的男人突然問道。

她抬起臉，才發現學務主任已經走到他面前，但她還來不及回想自己做了什麼，忽然就整個人跌到隔壁韻瑄的身上，左頰一片火辣辣的疼痛，學務主任收回右手，冷冷地盯著她。

「資優生林怡君，以為自己很厲害，嗯？聽說上星期模擬考從北區第3名掉到第30名，我以為你爸爸會把你打得連你媽都認不得呢，還有精力在這裏翻牆？需不需要我現在就打給他們，好好教育你一下？」

她猛力搖搖頭。

「不用嗎？」主任俯下身逼視她，距離近得她都能數出他臉上有幾顆化膿的痘痘。

「對不起，我下次不敢了。」她囁嚅道。

學務主任滿意地笑了笑，大步離開了。

她恨透自己的軟弱，可是她真的不想回家面對藤條和辱罵，上週末的「教育」在背上留下好幾條暗紅的痕跡，她得多穿一件汗衫才能擋住傷痕透出單薄的制服。

「走吧，補習班的課快遲到了。」語儒拉了拉還僵在原地的怡君，一起回教室收拾東西後背著書包走出校門，在夕陽的餘暉和小吃店飄出的香氣中默默往補習班的方向走去。怡君盯著凹凸不平的路面安靜地走著，心不在焉地對其他三人說的話微笑點頭，完全沒注意到小吃店旁邊站著兩個奇裝異服的男人，遠遠凝視著她。

====================================================

這個小小的城市從來沒看過這麼怪異的觀光客。

剛從旁邊彩券行走出來的男子頂著一頭黑色亂髮，若不是臉上輕淺的法令紋綴著點點鬍渣，還真像極了使勁抹髮膠卻總搞砸造型的叛逆期男孩，褐色的眼睛在金邊眼鏡後面透著光芒，健壯的手臂隨興地插在長袍口袋裡，饒富興味地打量他打出生來從未見過的街景。

一直站在變電箱旁的另一個男子則裹著補丁斑斑的袍子和風衣，像是將各種破布隨便地穿在一起，儘管如此，他瘦高的身板仍彷彿風一吹就會倒下，晦暗的燈光照在他蒼白早衰的臉龐上，夾雜點點銀絲的濃密棕髮下，藏著一雙平靜無波的藍綠色眼眸。與夥伴愉悅的表情不同，全程目睹小學門口發生的一切，他微微蹙起眉頭。

「所以，雷木思，那女孩就是那個霍格華茲有史以來的第二個亞洲學生吧？」  
「還不能確定。」

「那女孩的魔法跡象明顯到就差沒直接寫在臉上了！」詹姆越過鏡片訝異地望著他。

雷木思終於移開視線轉頭看著詹姆，「就像你說的，她身邊有非常強烈的魔力波動，但世界上沒一個巫師機構察覺到這件事，你不覺得有點奇怪嗎？」

「原來如此，可是她看起來跟麻瓜們處得很好，卻沒發生什麼事，這是為什麼？難道…她的魔力波動被壓抑了？」  
「這是最有可能的解釋，但這裡從未被發現有默默然的跡象，所以只有可能是她在無人介入的情況下，掩飾自己的魔力，並且在麻瓜社會適應良好。」  
「這…這應該很少見吧！」  
「事實上，鄧不利多說，他本人從未見過。」路平淡淡地說。

他在心裡嘆了口氣，鄧不利多總愛交給他這種驚人的任務，像是到狼人堆臥底，或是這種，毫無頭緒地去找一個被不知名力量隱藏起來的孤兒小女巫，附帶折磨是得坐麻瓜飛機17小時飛到世界另一端的小島找人，簡直輕鬆地像喝縛狼汁一般。這才是他在霍格華茲擔任教授的第二年呢，就已經接下葛來分多院長的職務，天知道將來還有多少苦難等著他，他一邊想著，屁股還因為長途飛行一邊不爭氣地隱隱作痛。

而現在，兩個男人在晚上尾隨一個11歲的小女孩，就算被麻瓜警察抓起來都不算太過份。他看了詹姆一眼，詹姆了然地點點頭。隨著輕輕兩聲劈啪，這兩個男人憑空消失在空氣中，只剩下霓虹燈仍一閃一閃地打在兩人原先站立的街角。

======================================================

今天是補習班在國中入學考前的最後一次週末衝刺班，距離考試只剩28天了，怡君揹著三公斤重的書包坐在早晨的火車站，肩膀和腦袋以不同頻率抽痛著，兩眼空洞地望著被熱浪扭曲的月台。她安靜地深呼吸，試著不讓自己被焦慮淹沒，至少不要再像上次一樣，因為臉色比旁邊的美國人還蒼白而被整個月台的婆媽們關心了整整十分鐘。

拜她在大人們的藤條威脅下拼命讀書所賜，第一志願國中是易如反掌，可一想到未來還有六年的考試生涯就覺得生無可戀。不說別的，她就始終搞不懂，整天背那些宋詞元曲詩歌到底對人生有什麼幫助？而月亮和太陽運轉的角度或軌道又關她什麼事呢？

有時候，她覺得她的人生就是一個會出現在早餐店飲料封膜上的無趣笑話，首先，她有「怡君」這種大街上隨便叫都有人回頭的菜市場名，然後又整天想著人生啊意義啊這類的無聊問題，她也知道自己不能這樣下去，沒人想浪費時間在她這種奇怪的孩子身上的。 她的朋友，每個都像火車般能朝著明確的目的地前進，只有她似乎總在鐵軌外奔跑，拚了命地想跟上，卻總是跨出沒幾步就一頭撞上月台厚實的磚牆。然後她的父母…...，還是別提了，除了考試名次之外的事情他們可一點也不關心。

當她又一次沉浸在自怨自艾中，忽然感覺到身旁有人點了點她的肩膀。她抬起頭，映入眼簾的是一個流浪漢打扮的古怪男子，還在攝氏32度的高溫下穿著厚重的斗篷，她下意識地站起來退了一步，謹慎地盯著他。

對方舉起手上的噶瑪蘭客運月票，露出溫和的微笑，開口道：「請問你知道沙盧站要怎麼去嗎？」

沙盧？是沙鹿站吧？她這時才發現眼前的人是一個彬彬有禮的西方人，西方人在台灣當流浪漢？看起來就是會害她補習班遲到的大麻煩，並不是說她很想去補習班，但她真的不需要再往身上多添任何傷痕了。唉，碰到這種拿著客運票要搭火車的奇怪傢伙，還能怎麼辦？

大概是見她遲遲沒有開口，對方連忙解釋：「不好意思，我是第一次到這裡，中文也不是太好，所以…...」

眼看著火車已經從遠方駛來即將進站，她連忙指著對面月台說：「沙鹿站是在這個站的南方，你應該要去對面的南下月台才能到，這裡是往台北的北上月台，所以你要去對面，前面這台不是你該搭的列車。」

說完就頭也不回地鑽進正在打開的車門，一邊暗自慶幸這次碰上的不是那些賣愛心筆或推銷奶昔的直銷仔，那個難纏的程度可不是他這種臉皮比衛生紙還薄的人能承受的。

她隨便挑了個靠窗的位子坐下，將臉貼在窗玻璃上，期望哪怕一點點的冰涼感覺緩和她的頭痛，最好在到補習班前的20分鐘車程能小睡一下。

然而，事實證明她太天真了。

她覺得自己才把眼睛閉起來一秒鐘，就被身旁的人吵醒了。她轉過頭發現自己對上了一個有著一頭亂髮，也是西方人臉孔的男子，「請問…你知道要怎麼打”點”話嗎？」說著還熱切地揮了揮手上的MOTOROLA 3200。

她覺得自己的耐心已經到了極限，才早上七點就接連遇到兩個神經病，她猛地站了起來，咕噥一句：「抱歉我要去洗手間。」就想衝進隔壁車廂，沒想到一拉開門就看到了此刻他最不想看到的場景，是剛剛在月台上搭訕她的流浪漢，並且正直直朝著她走來。

她驚慌失措地回頭，餘光瞥見剛才的亂髮男子也拉開車廂門，一邊伸手往外套口袋摸索著什麼。她連忙後退，然後忽然意識到，

她被困在車廂間的通道了。

行進間的火車轟隆作響，兩塊鐵板在腳下激烈碰撞發出尖銳的噪音，她不自覺地想扶住牆面或觸手可及的任何東西，然而她伸手一陣亂抓只抓到空氣，稍早壓抑下來的焦慮現在已經淹過了喉嚨。忽然間，整個空間都傾斜了，她還來不及思考是不是火車正在轉彎，就一個踉蹌倒在被高溫烤得炙熱的地面，頭狠狠地撞在廁所門把上。

她聽到了尖叫聲，可能是她自己發出的，重物倒下的聲音，什麼人在大笑，她的視線一片模糊，然後是陣陣驚天動地的爆炸聲，她的眼前閃過白光還有綠色的火花，更多的尖叫聲從四面八方湧過來，她覺得頭痛到快要裂開了，然後，一切都歸於黑暗。

**Author's Note:**

> 亞洲社會的小孩多少都曾被升學壓力壓迫，雖然對我來說早已成過往雲煙，但現在想起來還是有點恐懼呢！  
> 文中女孩的遭遇雖然悽慘了點，卻是我們這個世代的成長縮影，錯兩題打十下、退步一名罰交互蹲跳繞教室一圈、反駁老師就被踹…..，這些被「我是為了你好！」合理化的體罰其實很常見，讀者們有什麼難忘的故事嗎？


End file.
